Obesity, NIDDM, and PCOS typically share in common the characteristics of hyperinsulinemia and insulin resistance. Hyperinsulinemia is a contributing factor to ovarian hyperandrogenism and a subset of women with ovarian hyperandrogenism appear to be more sensitive than normal to the effects of insulin on ovarian steroidogenesis. By relating the insulin response to oral glucose and the ovarian steroid response to administration of the GnRH agonist lupron, we propose to test the hypothesis that the ovarian steroid response to GnRH agonist characteristic of PCOS is particularly likely to be present in women with hyperandrogenism or NIDDM with the highest insulin responses to oral glucose administration.